


A Boring Afternoon

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and couch make outs, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's afternoon takes a different turn from what he was expecting.</p>
<p>From the prompt of 'giggly kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boring Afternoon

Kise had no idea how it happened, one minute they were watching a subpar soap opera on TV, the pair of them mocking the poor acting and the mediocre plot line, the next Kise was sprawled out on the couch, hands pinned to one of the arm rests with one hand while Aomine sat on his lap, kissing his way down his neck while his other hand made its way under Kise’s tank top as Kise writhed underneath him.

He didn’t really mind that their afternoon had ended up like this, Aomine’s free hand was like magic, leaving nothing but a tingling heat in its wake as he mapped out the plains of Kise’s stomach, of his chest as a particularly biting kiss got Kise to moan, arching himself in to the younger man. It was clear to both of them how this afternoon was going to go, very clear, until Aomine’s hand brushed over Kise’s side as it made his way to his lower back.

And Kise snorted.

Aomine lifted his head from where he was kissing the hickie he had made, a confused and slightly amused look on his face.

“What the hell was that?”

Kise blushed red.

“It tickles.”

Aomine got a look on his face then, a look that had Kise struggling to get away even as the laughter bubbled up in his chest, because that look was usually reserved for the basketball court, and usually the person it was directed it didn’t have fantastic things happen to them in their future.

So when Aomine’s hand _oh so slowly_ had its way back to Kise’s side he knew he was screwed.

Aomine moved his hand softly along his side, and Kise couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he tried to get away.

“A-Aominecchi, s-stop it!”

Then suddenly Aomine’s lips were on his own, probably trying to silence his protests, and while he was melting under what Aomine’s tongue was doing, he still couldn’t stop himself from giggling when Aomine moved his hand. He thought it made have been accidental at first, but Kise could feel Aomine smiling through the kiss, and he knew that the younger boy was doing it on purpose. Kise broke the kiss, panting slightly, giggling every few seconds as he looked Aomine in the eyes.

“How long are you going to keep this up for?”

Aomine smirked.

“Oh, at least two hours.” He said, as he dove back in for another kiss.

 

 

Unfortunately for Kise, Aomine kept his word.


End file.
